


Right Behind You, Baby

by Butlercream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butlercream/pseuds/Butlercream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For parents, they really do act like children most times. Series of shorts revolving around the mischief and conversations Elena and Maccready have on their journey through the Commonwealth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. General Atomics Bowling

               “Oh yeah…I’ve heard of this. People used to toss a ball and try to knock down the pins.” Macready said. Elena looked at him.

                “What, you mean bowling hasn’t survived the nuclear fallout? Huh.” She said dryly.

                “Yeah, I somehow don’t think it was anyone’s top priority to build…Whatever this is.” He countered.

                “Come on.” Elena said, heading down towards the lanes.

                “What?” Macready’s response was almost a sigh.

                “I don’t think they’re going to give us proper bowling shoes, so I guess we can just go at it.” Elena said, picking one of the few lanes that displayed the pins with no obstructions. The Mr. Handys that ran the place were pleasantly ignoring the both of them, although they had been told the lanes were not working and been apologised to profusely.

                “Bowling shoes, huh?” Macready said with a smirk. She looked at him.

                “Yeah, they help to…slide, I think…I don’t actually know what they do, but everyone had to wear them. That’s why they have all those shelves back there for your real shoes.” She explained, glancing at the balls set out for her.

                “You’re…You aren’t joking? You actually wore special shoes to roll a ball and hit pins?” Macready said in disbelief.

                “Yep.” Elena said. She picked out the perfect ball. They were all virtually the same, but she had convinced herself this one was superior.

                “Oh…Wow.” He said.

                “Watch this move.” Elena said, winding up and tossing the ball onto the lane. It immediately curved into the gutter. “Shit. Gutterball.” She grumbled.

                “Alright, step aside. I’ve got this.” Macready said with a grin, grabbing a bowling ball and nearly dropping it. “G-ah! That’s heavy!” Elena snorted.

                “You okay there? Do you need a big strong woman to help you?” This earned her a glare from her companion.

                “I didn’t know it would be this heavy.” He protested, seeming to find his balance again and lifting it up with ease. He eyed the pins as he lined himself up with the alley. “So I’m supposed to try and knock ‘em all down right?” he asked.

                “Yeah. In one hit, preferably.” Elena said, a bemused smirk on her face as she folded her arms and stood back to watch him.

                He wound up and rolled the ball down the alley. It curved and hit one of the far pins.

                “Aha!” he said triumphantly.

                “Oh, one pin. Very impressive.” She said dryly.

                “Hey, one pin is better than none.” He said, not losing his triumphant smirk. Her eyes narrowed competitively.

                “Oh, you are _on._ ” She said, taking a bowling ball and lining herself up with the pins. She took a couple practice swings before holding the ball up between her eyes and aiming like she did her guns. Then she took her shot. The ball collided with the middle pin, sending it spiralling into all the others.

                “Aha!” she said, jumping in the air excitedly, she spun to face Macready. “Beat that!”

                “I can’t, you knocked all the pins over.” He grumbled. She got a mischievous glint in her eye.

                “Don’t worry. I’ll go put them back up for you.” She said in a sugary-sweet voice. She promptly turned and slid down the alley. She was definitely going to sabotage the pins somehow.

                “Hey! Wait! What are you-” Macready tried to go after her and only ended up sliding right onto his face with the grace of an albatross landing.

                Elena stopped and turned to him, hands covering her mouth to suppress her giggles.

                “Are you alright?” she asked. “Do you need a stimpak?” she started towards him. He sat up and held a hand to his nose.

                “Is my nose bleeding?” he asked, looking up at her. “Are you laughing at me?!” This only increased her giggles and she shook her head.

                “N-no.” she said. She took a deep sigh to try and settle herself and knelt down, unable to prevent the grin on her face. “Come here, let me see-“ she reached out, he batted her hand away.

                “Stop laughing at me first!” he snapped. She paused and took a deep breath, wiping the grin from her face.

                “Sorry. You just…” she bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent a smile.

                “Your eyes are still laughing.” He said, but his voice was softer, and he had her chin in his hand. She blinked and looked into his eyes and saw what he wanted. She pressed her lips against his, and he placed a hand on her back. She grinned against his lips and he pulled away.

                “Is it all kissed better now?” she mocked. He glared at her. “Sorry. Let me try again.” She said, kissing him again, this time climbing onto his lap. This time when she pulled away, Macready was returning her smile.

                “Yeah…I think it’s better now.” He said.

                “Good.” She said.


	2. Mirelurk Eggs

                “Please say you aren’t going to eat those.” Macready groaned as Elena gathered the Mirelurk eggs from the nest.

                “I am. But if you don’t want omelettes I’m happy to eat it by myself.” Elena hummed smugly.

                “You’ve seen what comes out of those eggs, right?” he said. Elena turned to him, egg in her hands.

                “Or I could just eat them raw.” She said with a smirk. “Then I’ll get all the protein.”

                “Hey, as long as you don’t make me eat it.” Macready shrugged.

                “It builds muscle!”

                “It’s disgusting.” Macready corrected. Elena got a glimmer in her eyes and she bent her head back, cracking the Mirelurk egg into her mouth.

                Her head snapped forward, her cheeks full and hand covering her mouth. Her eyes bulged slightly and her eyebrows nearly lifted off her face. She swallowed the egg down, audibly.

                “Did it taste like strength?” Macready asked, laughing at her. She gagged.

                “Oh, god. I’m going to actually puke.” Elena said through her hand, doubling over.

                “That good, huh?” Macready teased, unable to stop his laughter. Elena glared at him, though another retch made her turn away and brace herself against the wall.

                “That was the worst thing I ever…” Elena grumbled. “Fuck, it’s coming back up.”

                “Do you need me to hold your hair?” Macready asked, though it was slightly taunting.

                “If you come near me I am going to puke on you, I swear.” Elena growled. Macready paused, his laughter subsiding.

                “I’ll keep watch.” He said. “You do what you gotta do.”

                “Thanks, Sweetheart. Feeling the love.” She grumbled in response.

                “Hey, I’m not the one going around eating raw mirelurk eggs.” He heard her retch. He stepped outside. He never was good around vomit.


	3. The Dance

                Her pip-boy was always a clear indication she was approaching. She always had it set to Diamond City Radio. Always. It was a wonder how she didn’t get caught sneaking up on raiders more often.

                Her eyes were scanning Sanctuary as she managed to walk right passed him, humming along to the song blaring from her pip-boy.

                “Hey, looking for someone?” Macready called out. Elena turned and her face broke into a smile as she saw him. She unabashedly ran and threw herself in his arms. He was used to such greetings, and so he prepared himself and caught her, trying not to fall over this time. She was an inch or two taller than him, which made balance harder. Still he managed to steady himself enough to hug her back and not topple to the ground.

                “There you are!” Elena said. Her bright smile seemed to be contagious, and his mouth twitched up in a grin.

                “Here I am.” He said. “So I take it you missed me?” She answered his question with a kiss. He was taken off guard by it, and so couldn’t react in time.

                “Not at all.” Elena chuckled into his lips. Her eyes locked to his and he felt his cheeks heat up. How was she still able to do that so easily?

                Suddenly, she pulled away as a new song was introduced by Travis from her wrist. A grin that slightly unsettled him appeared on her face. He knew that grin all too well. Anyone who had travelled with Elena for any amount of time new that grin all too well.

                “You like Rock and Roll, right?” she said, taking his hand and pulling him away from the garden gate and towards the street.

                “I like rock. Why?” Macready said, raising an eyebrow. A rock and roll song came on the radio, Elena gestured to her pip-boy.

                “Let’s dance.” She said. Macready’s eyes widened.

                “Here? No, wait. Listen, I don’t even know how-Elena!” she had pulled him into a quick jive and he was stumbling to gain control of his feet.

                “Just follow my lead!” Elena said gleefully.

                “Jesus!” she yanked him closer and he only just managed to not fall flat on his face. In spite of being thrust into a dance unwillingly, he managed to pick up the steps pretty quickly. “H-Hey! I think I’ve got it!” Macready said triumphantly.

                “Hell yeah you do!” Elena said, laughing in joy. Her laughter once again triggered his own, and soon he was laughing along too. It was fun. He hadn’t had so much fun until he met her. Not for a long time, at least.

                As the song came to a close she nearly collapsed in his arms, laughing through her heavy breathing. Macready looked down at her and smiled. Looking around, he noticed the other members of Sanctuary were glancing over their way, some with smiles, some with frowns. Either way, he didn’t really care what they thought right now. Elena was laughing in his arms, and it had been so long since he had felt so alive.

                _One More Tomorrow_ came on the radio next and Macready raised an eyebrow, looking at her with a soft smirk.

                “Slow song.” He commented. “I think this one is more our speed.” He said. She blinked at him before pulling away and turning off her radio, the smile quickly fading from her face.

                “I should…repair my power armour.” She said, stepping away from him.

                “Oh.” Macready said, his own smile fading. “Yeah, sure. Okay.” He tried to think of anything he might have said wrong, feeling guilty and a bit hurt.

                “Shit. Sorry.” Elena said. “I just…I don’t slow dance anymore.” She said softly. Realisation dawned on Macready and he nodded.

                “I understand.” He said. “Do you need help with anything?” he asked.

                “That depends.” She said, the pain wiping off her face instantaneously. She was good at hiding it, but Macready knew it was still there. “You got any duct tape?” she asked.

                “Nope. I’ve got bullets, though.” He said.

                “That won’t help my power armour.”

                “Might help you from needing to repair it in the first place.” Macready grumbled. Elena chuckled softly and kissed his cheek.

                “Worry, worry, worry, woe is me~” she sang. Macready scowled even further.


End file.
